


Choked Up

by weezr



Category: simon vs - Fandom, simon vs thsa, svthsa - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comforting Simon, GOD IM GAY FOR THAT MANS, Gay, M/M, Sad, Uhh gay, angsty, depressed, depressed bram, i like writing these becoz.. me and my bf r the same way, sad bram, simon vs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezr/pseuds/weezr
Summary: Bram Greenfeld has usually never been the type to have a full breakdown in the Kroger parking lot. Simon comforts his bf. idk summaries are hard my guy





	Choked Up

Simon had never really truly seen Bram upset. Anxious, maybe. But, truly melancholy and crying? No. Bram is usually a soft hearted and shy person- not usually someone to have a breakdown in the Kroger parking lot. 

Simon always admired that. The whole 'keeping it cool' thing. He never did that. He was a mess every other day- that's just how he is. So, concerned is an understatement when Simon held a sobbing Bram in his car in the.. get this.. the Kroger parking lot. 

Having Bram's head buried into Simon's neck, his tears probably staining his jacket, he didn't know how to feel. Too many emotions flooded him- anger at whoever made his boyfriend feel that way, absolute fear because he was so worried he'd fuck something up, confusion because he wasn't sure if it was something he had done, and content. 

Content, because this showed Simon that Bram trusted him enough to become vulnerable in front of him. To become so vulnerable that his fists balled Simon's shirt up. 

Simon rested his chin on top of Bram's head, shushing him as he rubbed his back. This was the first time, he realized, that he had ever seen Bram like this. It was weird. No, it was more than weird. Alien. 

Simon had tried to get Bram to talk about whatever was hurting him, but it seemed as though Bram didn't even know. Which hurt Simon even more, because he wanted nothing more but to make the hurt stop. But- you can't do that when you don't even know what's causing it. 

Simon kissed Bram's head. He whispered nice things in his ear. He hugged him so tight, he was almost certain Bram was uncomfortable- but Bram didn't move away. 

"It's okay, Bram," Simon whispered. 

Bram stopped sobbing, and looked up at him, "what do you mean okay? Nothing is okay. I'm not okay, Simon. Not everything is okay all the time. I hate that word. I'm so tired of it."

Simon, slightly taken back at it (but also relieved because it meant he had gotten Bram to talk), replied, " you're right. Not everything is okay. But it will be. Maybe it'll take years or months or days. But in the end everything will be ok- alright. I'm sorry. You just have to be patient."

Bram stuffed his face into Simon's chest, muffling his voice, "thanks for not saying okay." 

Simon gave a light smile, and continued rubbing his boyfriend's back.


End file.
